Attends moi
by AsaYorua
Summary: Post brotherhood. Et si Edward n'avait jamais osé se déclarer, et qu'il était partit dans l'ouest après juste un "Attends moi." ? Cinq années ont passés, quand il décide de retourner à Resenbool avec son frère, May, ainsi que ses nouveaux compagnon de route. Que va t-il se passer ?
1. 5 ans plus tard

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Je débute sur ce site avec cette fanfiction, et donc.. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire ! ... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Sur ce.. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil venait juste de se lever, ses premiers rayons perçants à travers les volets à moitié arraché d'une maison tout aussi délabré. A l'intérieur, un jeune garçon dormait, à moitié couché sur son bureau. La lumière vint éclairer son visage, le réveillant lentement.  
Il ouvrit les yeux, d'une couleur aussi dorée que ses cheveux, avant de s'étirer.

"- Je me suis encore endormis..", soupira celui-ci.

Il rassembla ensuite le tas de feuille éparpillées sur son bureau, et se redressa.  
Cela allait faire cinq ans maintenant qu'il avait quitté Resenbool pour partir en voyage dans l'ouest, et ainsi en apprendre plus sur l'elixirologie, ou sur l'alchimie en général. Bien que celui-ci ne pouvait plus la pratiquer, l'ayant sacrifié pour rendre son corps à son frère, il continuait à toujours vouloir en savoir plus. Pour lui, malgré tout, l'alchimie est une source immense de savoir et de mystères, et fait partit intégrante de sa vie depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pu la mettre de côté. Et puis, tout ça était également un prétexte pour pouvoir voyager, et découvrir le monde comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors de périple avec son frère, Alphonse.  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une touffe de cheveux brun.

"- M'SIEUR EDWARD, C'EST LE MA-.. Ah, vous êtes déjà levé.", finit le jeune homme avec un air déçu.  
"- Tu réussiras jamais à te lever avant moi, Nao !"

Durant son périple, il avait pu faire la rencontre d'une multitude de gens. Cependant, c'est avec Nao et Kimmy, sa sœur, qu'il est le plus proche, et ils ont finit par voyager ensemble. Nao, sachant tout ce qu'Edward a accomplit en tant qu'alchimiste le respecte beaucoup. Mais son ego légèrement surdimensionné le pousse à toujours vouloir entrer en compétition avec celui-ci. Ainsi, depuis environ deux semaines, il c'était donné le défi de se réveiller avant le jeune blond ; peine perdue, vu la difficulté que celui-ci avait à se lever.  
Sa petite sœur de 16 ans, de quatre ans sa cadette, était quand à elle totalement différente. Contrairement à son frère, elle possédait un tempérament très calme, mature et réfléchis. Du moins, la plupart du temps. Elle possède des cheveux court de couleur miel, semblable à ceux de l'aîné Elric. Le seul point commun notable qu'elle possède avec son frère est une paire d'yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude.

"- D'ailleurs, tu as avancé dans tes recherches ?", demanda le jeune brun après avoir râlé un moment.  
"-Comme d'habitude, j'ai pas avancé plus que ça. Mais après autant de temps à étudier, je pense que j'ai compris beaucoup de choses.  
-Vraiment.. J'sais pas comment tu fais pour étudier même la nuit !"

Sur ses mots, son camarade baillât, avant de sortir de la chambre.

"-On s'rejoint dans la salle !  
"-Pas de problèmes !"

Ed lâcha un sourire, et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il était vrai qu'en cinq ans, il avait pu apprendre de nombreuse choses, et percer certains des mystères de l'elixirologie. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps loin de ses proches, et leurs absences le rendait souvent nostalgique, bien qu'il prenne des nouvelles régulièrement.  
Il regarda par la fenêtre, repensant au jour où il était partit. Le rouge lui monta directement aux joues, quand il se rappela du moment où il avait décidé de tout _lui_ avouer. Il n'avait pas réussit à articuler une phrase distincte, et le train commençait déjà à partir. Alors il avait juste dit "Attends moi.", alors que le train l'éloignait d' _elle_.  
Il se rappelait encore du sourire qu'elle lui avait rendue suite à cette phrase.

"-C'est pas le moment de penser à ça !", finit il par se crier à lui-même.

Quand il entendit une voix lui demander si tout allait bien, il se racla la gorge, et répondit un simple "Ouais, j'arrive !", avant de sortir de la chambre.  
Il se dirigea alors vers la salle, où il s'installa afin de manger un peu.

"- Vous savez..", commença une petite voix, "je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous attardez en cet endroit."  
"-Tu as raison.", approuva de suite Edward.

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans ce village, personne n'avait pu les héberger. Ils c'étaient alors décidés d'habiter quelques temps une des bâtisses abandonnée qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Mais rester trop longtemps ici leurs attirerait sûrement des ennuis. Les habitants pourrait trouver cela étrange, et ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes.

"- Et où allons nous ensuite ?  
-Continuons d'errer de village en village, comme d'habitude..", soupira Nao.  
-Je proposes…", commença Ed avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir.

Remarquant que le jeune homme ne finirait pas sa phrase, Kimmy l'encouragea à continuer.

"-Toutes propositions est la bienvenue, cela fait longtemps que l'ont ne fait que marcher.  
"- … Vous savez que ça fera bientôt cinq années que je voyage ?" A part un sifflement admiratif de Nao, qui se tut directement après avoir croisé le regard réprobateur de sa sœur, ils ne firent aucun commentaires et le laissèrent continuer. "Bientôt, j'aurais 25 ans. Et pour fêter ça, je pensais rentrer quelques temps.", conclu t'il avec un sourire légèrement hésitant.

"-Oh.. Nos routes vont devoir se séparer, alors ?  
\- A moins que tu acceptes qu'ont t'accompagnent encore un bout de chemin ?"

Surpris qu'ils accepte aussi facilement -après tout, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis 6 mois, et aucun "demi-tour" quand au voyage n'avait été prévu-, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu.

"-Bien sûr que j'accepte !"

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes gens préparèrent leurs valises, avec comme nouvelle destination le petit village de Resenbool.  
En quittant la ville, Edward s'arrêta à une cabine téléphonique, et nota le numéro que Al lui avait fait parvenir dans une de ces dernières lettres. Il entendit la sonnerie quelques instant, avant qu'une voix fluette décroche.

"-Oui, qui est-ce ?  
-Tiens, c'est étrange, j'aurais juré avoir un frère et non une sœur…", répondu t'il sur un ton se voulant sarcastique, en reconnaissant la voix de May.  
"-Ed ? C'est toi ?  
-Qui d'autre ?  
-Attends, je vais chercher Alphonse !"

Ed ne pu retenir un léger rire quand il remarqua que la jeune Chang n'appelait plus son frère "Monsieur Alphonse", puis sourit en entendant la voix de son frère de l'autre côté du combiné.

"- Al !  
-Ed, c'est toi ? Ça faisait longtemps !  
-Ouais !", les deux frères rirent un instant, heureux de pouvoir enfin parler, puis Ed continua . "Tu sais quel événement arrive bientôt ?"  
-Hum… A part l'anniversaire de Den, je ne vois pas…", fit mine de réfléchir Alphonse.  
"-Al, c'est pas drôle !  
-Je sais, je plaisante !", rit celui-ci, "Mais pourquoi ? Tu comptes organiser quelque chose ?  
-Un petit retour à Resenbool, ça te tente ?"

Ed devina que la réponse était positive, après l'acclamation de joie de son frère.

"-Bien sûr ! J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir revoir tout le monde ! Mamie Pinako, Winry.. Et toi, aussi !  
-J'espère, frère indigne ! Mais d'ailleurs, tu viendras avec May ?  
-Je penses, oui ! Tu crois que je devrais demander à mamie Pinako si ça ne la dérange pas ?  
-Non, ne lui dis rien. Ce sera une surprise ! Et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai aussi prévu d'emmener deux camarades avec moi.  
-Ah bon ? Tu t'es fais des compagnons de route ?" Dit Al, l'air légèrement surprit.  
"-Pourquoi, ça t'étonnes tant que ça ?  
-Et bien, des personnes autre que moi qui peuvent supporter ton caractère… Je leurs souhaitent bonne chance !  
-Al !", s'indigna son frère.  
"-Je plaisante, tu t'énerves vraiment trop facilement !"

Entendant son frère râler, le cadet ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

"-Bref, disons à dans deux semaines, jour pour jour ?  
-Ouais, un deux semaines c'est bien. Tu verras toi, quand je te reverrais !  
-Mais oui ! Le devoir m'appel, je vais devoir te laisser. A plus, frangin !  
-C'est ça, à plus !"

L'aîné raccrocha le combiné, et sortit de la cabine.

"-T'en as mis du temps !", râla le brun, "Mais bon.. C'est Resenbool le nom de ton village, c'est ça ? Et bien allons-y !"

Edward sourit, avant d'acquiescer.

"-D'ailleurs, au lieu de faire juste un bout de route, je vous invite à venir passer quelques temps aussi là-bas.  
-Vraiment ? Je t'en suis reconnaissante..", le remercia poliment Kimmy.  
"-Trop bien ! Et on pourra passer à Central ? Tu pourras nous y faire rencontrer des célébrités !" S'enthousiasma son frère.  
"-Ouais, ouais, on verra..  
-D'ailleurs, chez qui allons nous ?  
-Chez ma grand-mère, et mon amie d'enfance.  
-Amie d'enfance ? C'est une fille ?  
-Oui..  
-Elle est comme-", mais le regard que lui lança Ed ne lui permit pas de continuer sa phrase. "Euh.. Bref ! Allons-y !" Se corrigea t'il.

Kimmy ria légèrement, puis ils décidèrent de commencer le voyage. Vu le périple à faire, ils allaient devoir prendre une multitude de train, mais cela était égal à Ed. Il allait enfin revoir son frère, ainsi que mamie Pinako. Et il allait également enfin revoir Winry. Il sourit à cette pensée -sous l'œil inquisiteur de Kimmy-, puis, soudainement prit d'une vague d'énergie, il passa devant les deux frères et sœur, et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide en direction de la gare.

"J'espère au moins qu'elle y sera encore. Et qu'elle m'a attendue." Pensa t'il.  
"-Direction, la gare la plus proche !" S'écria t'il comme pour penser à autre chose, et se donner du courage.

Ces deux semaines allaient passer vraiment lentement.

 **. . .**

De son côté, Al, en avait énormément apprit sur l'elixirologie.  
Effectivement, le peuple le Xing maîtrisant totalement cet art, il lui fut facile d'accéder à leurs connaissances -étant au côté de la jeune May-.  
Ainsi, en même temps que son apprentissage, il pu découvrir les diverses cultures de ce peuple qui lui était inconnu, ainsi que se lier à différents clans.  
Le clan Chang, dès son arrivé, l'a accueillit comme un véritable membre de la famille, et c'est dans cet endroit qu'il fut également hébergé.  
Durant les cinq ans passés, le jeune Elric a également prit deux années afin de découvrir divers pays de l'est.  
Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'il était rentré à Xing quand il reçu l'appel de son frère.  
L'instant d'avant, il était assit sur un des sièges de la résidence en compagnie de May.  
Durant ces cinq dernières années, il avait pu voir la jeune fille grandir et mûrir, et partager divers moments à ses côtés. Alors que quand il l'avait rencontrée, il la considérait davantage comme une petite sœur ou une amie, à présent, en face de lui, c'est une femme qu'il voyait.  
Ses pensés le mirent mal à l'aise, ne l'aidant pas à ce concentrer sur son livre, et il ne remarqua pas le regard intriguée de la concernée.

"-Alphonse ?  
-Hein ?" Il releva la tête. "Oui ?  
-Tu fais une tête bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.. Tu vas bien ?"

Le jeune garçon se sentit rougir légèrement derrière cette remarque, gêné d'avoir été surpris en train de penser à ce genre de choses.

"-Mais oui ! Bien sûr, c'est quoi cette question ! Je vais toujours bien !"

Dubitative, elle s'apprêtait à poser une autre question quand le téléphone sonna. "Sauvé par le gong.", avait pensé Al très fort.

La suite, vous la connaissez.

 **. . .**

Dans le petit village de Resenbool, c'était une tout autre histoire.  
Après le départ d'Edward, peu après Alphonse, la jeune Winry c'était à nouveau retrouvée seule.  
Elle savait que les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient jamais pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps, et pourtant, même si elle l'acceptait ainsi, leurs absence lui pesait. Surtout après cinq longues années.  
Bien sûr, elle avait pu prendre de leurs nouvelles ! ( Sans quoi elle serait allée en chercher à coup de clé à molette ) Mais contrairement au plus jeune des frères qu'elle pouvait appeler au moins une fois par mois, l'aîné ne restait jamais au même endroit. Quelques fois, elle recevait ses appels, à chaque fois d'endroit différent. Mais elle n'avait reçu jusqu'à maintenant qu'une seule lettre à laquelle elle n'avait pas pu répondre, à cause du manque d'indication sur sa position.

A chaque fois que Den aboyait, elle espérait voir une chevelure doré apparaître au coin de la porte, et entendre un "Je suis rentré !", mais malheureusement, elle c'était fait à l'idée que cela n'arrivera pas de si tôt.

"- Idiot.." Murmura t-elle, penchée sur un auto mail. "Même absent, t'arrive à me déconcentré. Et puis, c'est pas le moment !" Finit elle par se réprimander en se concentrant à nouveau sur son œuvre.

Le point positif à ces cinq dernières années était qu'elle avait réussit à faire connaître ses auto-mail dans les grandes villes également, et à présent, elle recevait des commandes d'un peu partout dans tout le pays. Tout ce prestige la rendait vraiment heureuse, sans tout de fois lui monter à la tête, et elle faisait constamment de son mieux pour se perfectionner.

Ainsi, elle était tout le temps occupée, allant jusqu'à travailler même la nuit, et pratiquer sa plus grande passion lui permettait de penser à autre chose.  
Elle travailla de longues heures sans se rendre compte du temps qui passe, mais releva la tête quand elle entendit Den aboyer.  
"Et si.. Sûrement encore des clients.", pensa t-elle.

Alors elle se leva.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci. ~


	2. Retour ?

Voilà voilà !

Le temps de parution ne sera sûrement pas toujours aussi régulier, mais je continue à faire de mon mieux. x)  
Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaites de ce début de chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Et une petite scène cute ! ~

Merci à la personne qui me suit ! Ça m'a encouragé pour la suite !

* * *

Le voyage avait effectivement été très long.  
Entre les bavardages incessants de Nao, et la hâte de retrouver la maison de son enfance, Edward n'avait pu se reposer.  
En plus de ça, la faim commençait à se faire sentir. C'est quand il pensa à la tarte au pomme qu'il allait sûrement pouvoir manger à son retour qu'il sentit son ventre se manifester.

"-J'en peux plus.." Soupira t-il en se laissant tomber sur une place du deuxième train qu'ils devaient prendre. "Faut que je mange quelque chose.  
-On s'arrête au prochain arrêt dans ce cas ?  
-Ouais !" S'exclama Ed en se redressant directement.

Sa réaction fit rire ses deux compagnons de route.  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne cessaient de marcher, et recueillaient des renseignements pour connaître les bons trains à prendre, et ils pensaient donc bien mériter un moment de pause.  
D'ailleurs, maintenant que leur trajet était tout tracé, il ne leurs faudrait sûrement que trois jours environ pour arriver à destination.  
Le train démarra, et la trajet commença dans le silence le plus total. Le prochain arrêt était dans deux heures environ.  
Edward regarda par la fenêtre, se laissant emporter par ses pensés. Il se demandait pour la énième fois si arriver à l'improviste était réellement une bonne idée, et les même questions le taraudait depuis le début. Il avait peur qu'en cinq années tout ai changé, ou pire, que la jeune femme se soit fait à son absence. Malgré le fait qu'il lui ait demandé de l'attendre.  
Il finit par soupirer. Se poser se genre de questions n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il ferma alors les yeux, voulant se reposer le peu de temps qui lui restait, sans prêter attention au regard légèrement inquiet de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombra dans le sommeil.

"- Dis, Nao.." Commença Kimmy quand elle fut sûre que le blond fut totalement endormit.  
"-Oui ?  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'Edward se comporte étrangement ? Il a l'air ailleurs.  
-Tu parles ! Il a surtout hâte de rentrer chez lui après cinq ans !" Lui répondit il. "Tu ne devrais sûrement pas t'en faire. Et si il continu de se comporter étrangement, je t'autorise à essayer de lui retirer les vers du nez !"

Elle rit légèrement en guise de réponse, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le principal concerné.

"-Tu as raison.. Merci.  
-Pas d'quoi !" Ne trouva t-il qu'à répondre, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Le reste du trajet promettait d'être encore plus calme. Elle regarda le paysage défiler un instant, avant de sentir un poids sur son épaule. Son frère c'était endormit à son tour. Elle sourit doucement, et décida de ne pas bouger afin de ne pas le réveiller.

La fatigue commençait à avoir raison d'elle, mais elle refusa de se laisser aller à son tour, fermant juste les yeux pour se reposer.

"-Win.. Ry.."

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et fixa le blond.

"-Attends.."

Et voilà qu'il parlait dans son sommeil -comme pleins d'autres fois, d'ailleurs-. Winry ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom.  
C'était sûrement l'amie d'enfance dont il avait parlé. Elle sourit doucement. "Je comprends mieux maintenant.", puis posa sa tête contre la vitre.

…  
Quand Ed se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut ses deux compagnons dormir l'un contre l'autre. Et la seconde fut l'heure.  
Il se leva directement.

"- On a raté notre arrêt !  
-T'inquiète, on mangera au prochain.." Dit lentement Nao d'une voix enrouée.  
"- Mais non, pas cet arrêt ! Celui où on devez descendre à l'origine !  
-.. Pardon ?" Lui répondit-il, légèrement plus lucide.

Edward poussa un bruit entre le râle et le soupire, avant de prendre sa valise.

"- Dépêchez-vous de vous réveiller ! On prend le prochain.  
-Compris.."

Le jeune brun bailla un instant, avant de secouer doucement sa sœur pour lui dire qu'il fallait s'apprêter à descendre, puis il finit par prendre également sa valise, suivit de celle-ci.  
Le train ne tarda pas à s'arrêter, et il descendirent tout les trois.

"-Si j'ai bien compris.. On va devoir faire marche arrière ?  
-Ouais.. Mais bon, on a tout notre temps !  
-C'est vrai.. Excusez-moi, j'aurais du surveiller l'heure, mais je me suis endormis aussi.  
-On a tous eu besoin de dormir, t'excuse pas !" La corrigea Nao. "-Bon.. Pour l'instant, repérons-nous et trouvons le bon train à prendre !"

Ils étaient tombés sur un petit village.  
Ils eurent les renseignements qu'ils voulaient, cependant, le prochain train allant le plus près de Resenbool n'était que dans deux jours.  
Edward soupira.

"-C'est vraiment notre veine, tiens.."

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient même aucun endroit pour dormir. L'obscurité était déjà tombé, il ne pouvait donc pas aller demander refuge chez des habitants du village pour ce soir. La nuit risquait d'être longue elle aussi.

"-Bon, ça vous dis de dormir à la belle étoile ce soir ?"

 **o o o**

Il faisait extrêmement chaud.  
Pour rejoindre Amestris, il fallait avant traverser le désert de Xing, et Al se souvenait pourquoi il avait trouvé cela épuisant la première fois. La chaleur était vraiment étouffante, mais il s'estimait heureux d'avoir prit assez de vivre et d'eau pour une semaine, et pour deux personnes.  
En effet, le jeune garçon était avec May, et celle-ci avait insisté pour que personnes ne les accompagnent, pour éviter une éventuelle "charge". Bien qu'étant la princesse du clan Chang, la jeune fille était à présent libre d'agir comme elle le souhaitait, et aucun de ses garde du corps n'avait pu aller contre sa faveur. De plus, elle avait tellement mûrit ces dernières années, et était à présent quelqu'un de bien assez responsable pour savoir si ses décisions étaient bonnes ou mauvaises. Cependant, à la moindre faute,elle risquait gros, et faisait donc attention aux actions ou aux projets qu'elle entreprenait.

Aujourd'hui était sûrement la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient dans cet océan de sable. La nuit étant assez froide, ils s'emmitouflèrent chacun dans une couverture, et s'allongèrent côte-à-côte.  
C'était la première vraie nuit qu'ils passaient. Après cinq jours de voyage, ils avaient préférés se reposer seulement quelques heures, mais la fatigue avait prit le dessus sur eux.

May, les yeux grand ouverts, peinait tout de même à trouver le sommeil. Elle fixait le ciel, et semblait perdue dans ses pensés.  
Ce n'est que plusieurs longue minutes plus tard quand elle se résigna à enfin fermer les yeux, qu'elle l'entendit. Des animaux sauvages devaient roder autour, poussant des grognements inquiétant.

"-A-Alphonse.. Tu dors ?  
-Mh.. May ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'en.. J'entends des bruits étrange.." Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
"-Ce sont sûrement des animaux sauvages.. Le feu les empêchera de venir, ne t'inquiète pas."

La jeune Xinoise ne trouva rien à répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau grognement la fasse sursauter de peur.

"-Alphonse.. !"

Le concerné sourit doucement, mais il était impossible pour May de le voir, car celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Le jeune Elric, malgré la situation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Alors qu'elle avait grandit et était devenue une jeune femme mature, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer et d'avoir peur pour encore beaucoup de choses. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

"-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter! Le feu va les repousser.. Et je suis là pour te protéger en cas de problèmes."

Légèrement surprise de sa réponse, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, avant de lui sourire.

"-Oui.."

Quelques instant passèrent, ou un silence gênant s'imposa, et aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire pour le briser. Les bruits de pas des animaux rodant semblait tourner autour, sans tout de fois se rapprocher.  
Bien que rassurée par ses mots, May attrapa la manche du jeune homme d'une main hésitante.

"-C'est.. Juste pour me rassurer.. Et pour m'assurer que tu restes près de moi.."

La situation était devenue plus gênante qu'Alphonse le pensait, et il préféra se tourner vers le ciel, en attrapant la main de la jeune femme.

"-Comme ça, moi aussi je saurais que tu es bien à côté de moi !"

Ce fut un rire -de bonheur ou de gêne ? Ou alors des deux ?- qui accueillit sa phrase, puis un "Merci" murmuré, avant qu'ils ne ferment tous les deux les yeux.  
La nuit fut plus longue et agréable qu'ils ne le pensaient.  
Et le voyage se termina rapidement.

 **o o o**

Lorsque Winry descendit dans la salle, Den aboyait encore.  
Elle regarda l'horloge. C'est étrange, elle n'attendait pourtant aucun client à cet horaire. Peut-être un qui venait à l'improviste ? Ou un visiteur ? Tandis qu'elle se questionnait, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, avant de s'arrêter, figer.

"-Non.. J'y crois pas.."

Mais le grand sourire, et le signe de main que lui rendit le jeune homme lui prouva qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

"-Al !"

Elle se précipita dans le hall, avant d'ouvrir la porte, puis couru dans sa direction le prendre dans ses bras.

"-Ça fait tellement longtemps.. !"

Il serra un peu son étreinte en riant, avant de la relâcher.

"-Comme tu le dis !  
-Pourquoi es-tu revenus si soudainement ?" Le questionna t-elle.  
"-J'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour venir ?  
-Toi et Ed, vous avez toujours une raison.  
-Tu as raison, j'ai été démasqué !"

Ils rirent ensemble un instant, heureux de se revoir, puis Winry se tourna vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

"-May, ça faisait longtemps aussi !"

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent également en souriant, puis ils décidèrent de renter.

"-Et donc, qu'elle est cette raison ?  
-C'est une surprise, je n'ai rien le droit de dire !  
-Une surprise ? Et même je ne peux vraiment rien savoir ?" Lui répondit-elle une air faussement outrée.

Comme réponse, elle eu juste droit à un rire qui se voulait mystérieux.  
Elle soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement juste après. Elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver Al. Mais la première chose qu'elle avait vu était qu'Edward n'était pas avec lui. Et pourtant, c'était évident ! Mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de les voir rentrer ensemble, comme à l'époque, qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer.

"-Dis, Winry, tu pourras faire une tartes au pomme de Gracia pour le goûter ?" Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Al en remarquant l'air étrange de son amie.  
"-Oh oui ! J'ai toujours voulue y goûter, Alphonse m'en parle tellement souvent !" Rajouta May.

Winry sembla retrouver rapidement sa bonne humeur, et leurs offrit un sourire.

"-Laissez moi m'en charger !"

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle, ou sa grand-mère se trouvait.

"-Alors, qui était-ce ?" Lui demanda la vielle dame sans détourner le regard de son livre.  
"-Moi mamie, je suis rentré !"

Mamie Pinako, surprise, tourna le regard vers les deux invités et pu remarquer que la voix qu'elle avait entendue appartenait bien à la personne qu'elle pensait.

"-Ça alors.. Si c'est pas une bonne surprise !"

Alphonse et mamie Pinako discutèrent un moment ensemble, et Winry les laissa pour emporter May avec elle dans la cuisine.

"-Tu as déjà cuisinée ?  
-Ça m'arrive..  
-Ça tombe bien alors ! Tu vas m'aider !"

Winry lui expliqua les étapes à suivre, et elles la préparèrent à deux, May lui donnant même quelques astuces de Xing, pour ainsi modifier un peu la recette et tenter quelque chose de nouveau.  
Alors qu'elles attendaient la fin de la cuisson, les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent ensemble sur la table pour discuter.  
Au début, elles parlèrent un peu de Xing et des automails, puis elle prirent des nouvelles de leurs diverses connaissances, avant que Winry ne décide de s'aventurer sur un terrain plus glissant.

"-Et au fait, tu es enfin en couple avec Al depuis tout ce temps ?"

La teinte cramoisie que May arbora soudainement lui indiqua qu'elle se trompait.  
Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant son amie qui essayait de se justifier, sortant un tas de choses incompréhensibles, puis du se forcer à arrêter quand Al et mamie Pinako entrèrent dans la pièce à leurs tour.

"-Tu.. Tu es mal placée pour me dire ça.." Murmura May pour que seule Winry l'entende. L'air gênée de Winry suite à cette phrase lui confirma tous ses soupçons, mais elle ne rajouta rien.

Le jeune alchimiste eu l'air de se poser des questions pendant un instant devant le visages de ses deux amis, puis il vit la tarte dans le four.

"-Je me disais que ça sentait drôlement bon, ici !"

Les deux filles se regardèrent à nouveau, et ne purent s'empêcher de rire sous le regard intrigué d'Alphonse.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elles purent la servir et la manger ensemble, et reçurent de nombreux compliments qu'elles acceptèrent avec fierté.

Alors qu'en partant, May avait un peu peur d'être mise à l'écart ( Alphonse lui avait déjà présenté son amie d'enfance, et elles avaient déjà eu l'occasion de faire connaissance, mais jamais très longtemps, et de plus, c'était il y a cinq années ), mais à présent, elle ne regrettait pas son choix et était heureuse d'avoir pu passer du bon temps avec la jeune Rockbell.  
Le soir, mamie Pinako leurs indiqua les chambres où ils allaient dormir, et ils purent s'installer tranquillement. Alphonse eu une pensée pour son frère qui allait venir avec ses amis, et se demanda comment leurs grand-mère allait pouvoir gérer tout ce monde, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette question.  
Celui-ci devrait arriver le lendemain, ou dans deux jours maximum pensait-il. Il devait être bien allé loin dans l'ouest pour arriver après lui !  
Ce retour à la case départ l'avait mit de bonne humeur, et pouvoir dormir dans son lit après autant de temps passé si loin était également un plaisir pour lui.

Il eu une dernière pensée pour la délicieuse tarte que Winry leurs avaient préparée avec May, puis s'endormit.


	3. Retrouvaille

Bonjouuur !

Je vais vous avouer que j'ai bien galérer sur ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas non plus très fière, mais c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à scorpon, Kanade-chin, et Bananaaa25 de me suivre ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! c:

Pour répondre aux reviews :  
Kanade-chin - Ta review m'a énormément fait plaisir. Vraiment.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à un premier commentaire aussi constructif, et les compliments et les critiques que tu as fais m'ont vraiment motivées pour écrire ce chapitre !  
Je sais que je risque quelque fois de tomber dans le cliché, et je ne pense pas faire une fanfiction EdWin aussi bien que celle que tu as du lire, mais j'espère que tu continueras à aimer malgré ça, et que tu continueras à me suivre ! T-T  
Heureuse que tu aimes mes OC, j'avais peur qu'ils ne soit pas bien accueillit. Et bien, Nao a déjà une fan ! -rire-  
Et puis, concernant Alphonse, il me semblait évident de le mettre dans ma fanfiction. ~ Sinon, ce ne serait pas du FMA. x")  
Encore une fois, un grand merci à toi ! -keur-

Ma fille - Merciii à toi !  
Bien que je actuellement en train de te parler, et que je te l'ai déjà dis, un grand merci d'avoir lu et de me suivre. c:  
J'espère que tu posteras quand même quelques reviews par-ci, par-là pour me dire ce que tu en penses quelques fois !

Voilà voilà. ~ Sur ce, bon chapitre !

* * *

Une semaine était passée.  
Ces sept derniers jours, Alphonse c'était déjà habitué à Resenbool comme si il ne l'avait jamais quitté.  
Le froid qui commençait à s'installer dehors depuis quelques temps les empêchait de sortir, et il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil par la fenêtre.  
Son frère aurait déjà du être arrivé depuis quelques jours, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?  
Il lâcha un léger soupire, puis se retourna pour se retrouver face à son amie d'enfance.

"-Quelque chose ne va pas ?", le questionna t-elle l'air inquiète, "Tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps.  
-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que.. C'est le temps qu'il fait dehors ! Il fait vraiment froid, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Ne sachant que répondre et ne voulant ni inquiéter, ni divulguer la surprise à son amie, il avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête, suivit d'un rire nerveux. Devant le froncement de sourcils et l'air absolument pas convaincu de celle-ci, il su qu'il avait été tout sauf convaincant.

"-Si il y avait quelque chose, je l'aurais dis, tu le sais très bien !" S'empressa t-il de rajouter avec l'air le plus convaincant qu'il pouvait.

Elle soupira. Même si elle n'était toujours pas convaincu, elle savait que le cadet Elric ne lui dirait rien.

"-Je suppose que je vais devoir accepter cette excuse ? Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que tu ne sais absolument pas mentir..", Répondit-elle avec un sourire légèrement taquin, voulant cacher sa déception.  
"-Ouais.." Ne pu t-il que rajouter avec un nouveau rire nerveux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone sonna, brisant le silence gênant qui venait de s'imposer.  
La jeune Rockbell lui fit signe qu'elle allait répondre, et le laissa devant la fenêtre.

"-Automail Rockbell bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Bonjouuur, enchanté miss Rockbell !" Lui répondit une voix en criant presque, "Est-ce que le jeune Elric serait avec vous ?  
-.. Vous-êtes ?"

La voix qu'elle entendait était assez masculine et forte, et elle ne l'avait jamais entendue. Elle lui donnait au maximum une vingtaine d'année. Un ami d'Al ?

"-Une connaissance des Elric ! Vous pouvez me le passer maintenant, s'il vous plaît ?"

Légèrement dubitative, elle se tourna vers le concerné, puis pointa le combiné du doigt. Comprenant le message, celui-ci la rejoignit.

"-Un appel pour moi ? Qui est-ce ?  
-Aucune idées.. Une personne qui m'a l'air bien étrange. Une connaissance il paraît !"

Il prit le téléphone entre ses mains, et Winry du le laisser, entendant May l'appeler.

"-Qui est-ce ?" Questionna t-il.  
"-Enchanté ! Tu es bien le frère d'Edward Elric ?  
-Tu as des nouvelles d'Ed ?" Répondit-il directement, ne lui laissant presque pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Il entendit la voix rire un instant, avant que celle-ci ne reprenne un ton plus sérieux.

"-Effectivement, j'en ai ! M'sieur.. Enfin, Edward ayant du mal pour bouger, c'est moi qui ai eu comme "corvée" d'aller appeler à sa place.. Quoique, au moins je suis le premier à parler au fameux Alphonse Elric ! D'ailleurs, je m'appel Nao !"

Alphonse le laissa parler. Il avait comprit que la personne à qui il parlait était sûrement un des compagnons de voyage. Malgré la situation et son inquiétude, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son frère avait le don pour se faire des amis étrange.  
Il entendit la voix se racler la gorge avant de reprendre.

"-Bon.. Toujours là ?" Il attendit l'acquiescement de celui-ci avant de terminer sa phrase. "Nous sommes actuellement à la gare de Resenbool. Ton frère a tenu à ce qu'on te mette au courant ! Il voulait également savoir si tu voulais bien nous rejoindre ici."

 **o o o**

Al n'avait pas hésité une seconde, et c'était rapidement rendu à la gare.  
Dans la précipitation, il était sortit sans rien prendre pour se couvrir et le froid lui mordait la peau.  
Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il pu enfin apercevoir la gare. Il eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il vit un homme d'assez grande taille sortir de derrière le bâtiment pour lui faire signe de venir.  
Il accéléra le pas pour se rendre vers lui, et après de brèves salutation, il le contourna pour rejoindre l'autre homme assit sur un banc un peu plus loin qu'il devina comme étant son frère.

"-Ed !" S'exclama t-il à son attention.

Le concerné releva la tête, l'air légèrement somnolant, et tourna son regard vers lui. Un grand sourire ne tarda pas à s'afficher sur son visage.

"-Al ! T'es arrivé vite !"

Le cadet se posta devant lui, souriant aussi. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne c'était pas vu en face, et après un court silence, il le prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de le lâcher.

"-Ça fait tellement longtemps.. !  
-Ouais, j'aurais pas su dire mieux !"

Il rirent ensemble pendant un instant, puis Al reprit son sérieux, en le fixant d'un air intrigué.

"-Mais dis moi.. Qui est-elle ?"

Suite à cette phrase, il pointa du doigt la jeune fille blonde, le visage rougit -sûrement par le froid-, et roulée en boule qui dormait sur le banc blottit contre la jambe d'Edward.  
Nao, qui les avaient rejoint discrètement pendant leurs retrouvaille, répondit à sa place.

"-C'est ma petite sœur !" Il marqua bref pause, puis posa sa main sur son front. ".. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer rapidement.  
-Elle a encore de la fièvre ?" Lui demanda Edward.  
"-Non, elle dort juste, mais j'ai peur quelle fasse une rechute.  
-Il y a des médicament chez mamie Pinako, ramenons-la rapidement." Affirma Al.

Nao acquiesça, puis la souleva le plus lentement possible afin de la déposer sur son dos sans la réveiller. Il passa devant, et commença à marcher avant de se tourner vers les deux frères.

"-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend?"

Ed et Al se regardèrent avec un sourire, puis l'aîné décida de se lever en prenant sa valise.  
Il fit quelques pas avec difficulté, et finit par soupirer.

"-Tu es blessé ?

-Non.. C'est ce foutu temps. Mon automail se fait vieux, il a pas supporté et il c'est bloqué. Je l'ai pas non plus vraiment entretenu.. Winry va me tuer.." Finit-il par se plaindre.  
Alphonse ne ou s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête de son frère, alors que celui-ci prenait un air faussement vexé. Après son fou-rire, il finit par l'aider à marcher en lui prêtant son épaule. Puis ils rejoignirent Nao, et continuèrent leur trajet silencieusement.

Edward brûlait d'impatience. Enfin. Enfin il allait la revoir.. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, malgré l'angoisse qui commençait lentement à s'insinuer en lui. Après cinq années, sera t-elle toujours la même ?

 **o o o**

Quand ils arrivèrent suffisamment près, Den releva la tête. Edward eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il se mit à aboyer de toute ses forces, et à courir vers eux.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Winry releva la tête. Si Den aboyait, c'est que Al était rentré. Il allait l'entendre ! Déjà il lui cachait des choses, puis il disparaissait sans rien dire !  
May, qui était à peu près sûre d'avoir comprit la situation, ne dit rien et lui recommanda d'y aller, qu'elle surveillerait la tarte. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire, mais la jeune mécanicienne le remarqua.

"-Décidément.. Toi et Al, il y a quelque chose que vous mijotez !"

Elle lâcha un faible soupire, et posa son tablier sur la table avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait.. Alors qu'elle appuyait sur celle-ci, elle pu entendre un rire. _Son_ rire.

"-C'est pas possible.." Murmura t-elle.

Elle resta figée un instant, avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte.  
Ed, en plein fou-rire sous l'attention de Den qui lui tournait autour, ne remarqua pas la porte qui c'était ouverte.  
La jeune femme, elle, était restée immobile, le cœur battant. Lui aussi était revenu.  
C'est quand le jeune homme aux cheveux brun lui fit un grand signe de main pour la saluer, qu'Edward se retourna pour enfin la voir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il ne trouva rien à dire pendant un instant, restant lui aussi figé -devant son frère qui se retenait de rire tant bien que mal-, puis un grand sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

"-Je suis rentré."

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sembla s'éveiller, puis elle commença à s'approcher lentement, avant de s'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux, à environ deux mètres de lui.

"-.. Espèce d'idiot !" Lui cria t-elle.

Elle le pensait réellement. Pour elle, aucune autres phrase n'aurait été plus approprié. Mais pourtant, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, avant de courir dans ses bras.  
Voir la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux, l'entendre le sermonner, puis voir son sourire lui avait fait ressentir une multitude de sentiment qu'il lui semblait avoir oublié. Quand elle le prit dans ses bras, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher un air surpris, avant de la serrer à son tour, un sourire se formant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

"-Je sais."

Puis il ne dirent plus rien, et restèrent sans bouger un long moment.  
Nao avait préférer rejoindre la vieille femme qu'il avait pu voir au seuil de la porte pour ne pas les déranger avec le rire qu'il retenait.  
Cependant, Alphonse avait préféré rester attendre quelques instant avant de ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de commenter la scène, avec un air légèrement taquin.

"-Pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit à un accueil aussi chaleureux, moi ?"

Winry se détacha lentement d'Edward et lui lança un regard meurtrier, sentant le rouge lui monter au visage. Al ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, alors que Winry s'indignait en rougissant encore plus.

"-Ça me fait bizarre qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble. Ça me rappel pas mal de souvenir." Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Edward, sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux autres le regardèrent sans rien dire, puis ils sourirent ensemble.

"-Pareil !"

 **o o o**

Pendant leurs retrouvaille, Nao qui était allé vers Pinako avait pu parler un instant avec elle.  
Ils c'étaient décidés à rentrer, pour pouvoir allonger sa sœur.

C'est là que May était sortit de la cuisine.

"-Tiens, mais.." Commença t-elle en regardant les deux étrangers présent dans la salle, "Je pensais que c'était E-.. Alphonse qui était rentré !  
-Ils sont tous les trois dehors." Répondit Pinako avant de souffler de la fumée de sa pipe.

May murmura juste un vague "Je vois" avant de sourire, l'air heureuse.

"-Tu es un ami d'Edward ?" Demanda t-elle à l'intention du brun.  
"-Ouais !" S'exclama t-il. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la vieille femme. "D'ailleurs, on ne vous dérange pas trop, moi et ma sœur ? J'veux dire par là que deux nouvelles personnes sous votre toit, en plus de m'sieur Edward, c'est peut-être beaucoup !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas.. On s'arrangera. Mais le gamin aurait quand même pu prévenir qu'il arrivait.  
-C'était une surprise !"

Elle soupira un peu. Mais malgré ce caractère assez bougon qu'elle montrait, elle était heureuse de revoir les deux frères à nouveau ensemble dans sa maison, même si cela serait sûrement de courte durée. Et puis, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes pouvait également être une bonne occasion pour redonner vie à la maison, malgré que l'arrivée d'Alphonse et May avait déjà rendue la vie ici plus active.

"-Ou est-ce qu'on est.. ?" Murmura une voix faible, brisant le silence.

Nao se releva, pour aller vers sa sœur qu'ils avaient allongés sur le canapé.

"-Kimmy ! Tu vas bien ? T'as pas trop chaud ou froid ?"

Elle se redressa en souriant légèrement.

"-Tout va bien, grand-frère. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour voir les deux autres femmes présente dans la pièce. "Edward n'est pas là ?  
-Il est dehors, et nous sommes arrivés." Il sourit. "Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles à t'évanouir comme ça, pendant le trajet ! Refais jamais ça."

Il voulu prendre un air sévère, qui paru presque comique sur son visage, puis posa une main contre son front avant de soupirer de soulagement.

"-Désolée." Répondit-elle juste, un petit sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que les trois autres décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur. May, qui devina qu'ils étaient sûrement mort de froid, retourna en cuisine préparer quelque chose après leurs avoir quémandés de s'asseoir.  
Assit sur le canapé, ou sur un fauteuil pour Pinako, tout le monde prenait des nouvelles de chacun. Alors de Kimmy faisait juste écouter, Nao participait également activement aux discussions.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, May revint avec une tarte aux pommes.

"-Je l'ai fais seule, cette fois !" Avait-elle dit avec fierté.

Puis elle était allée prendre des tasses qu'elle remplit de chocolat chaud pour en distribuer à tout le monde, avant de s'asseoir avec eux.  
Tout le monde se servit, et elle reçu de nombreux compliments la faisant rougir de plaisir.

Le reste de la journée passa ainsi. Un peu comme une grande réunion familiale dans la bonne humeur.

 **o o o**

La soirée fut vite arrivée.  
Mamie Pinako décida rapidement qu'il était l'heure de se coucher, et plaça tout le monde dans les quatre chambres disponibles.  
Ainsi, Nao et Kimmy, Edward et son frère, et Winry et May dormiraient ensemble. Une disposition logique, alors qu'elle garderait sa chambre et dormirait seule.  
C'est sans protester qu'ils finirent par aller se coucher, Nao portant Kimmy qui c'était à nouveau endormi.

De son côté, Pinako n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'elle ressentait après cette journée.  
Sans doute une grande nostalgie, principalement. Mais aussi du bonheur, et de l'appréhension à l'idée que tout cela n'allait sûrement pas durer longtemps, comme à chaque fois.

Elle fit quelques pas, mais fut subitement prisent d'une toux douloureuse. Elle plaça instinctivement sa main devant sa bouche, et quand la toux s'arrêta, elle prit un air interdit devant celle-ci, avant de reprendre rapidement son calme.

"-Après tout.. Je me fais sûrement trop vieille."

Et elle sortit de sa chambre pour allé laver la couleur carmin qui c'était déposée sur ses mains.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
